


Scribble

by iceprinceholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Divorce, Confident Mycroft Holmes, Flirting, Greg is hunk, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, Pre-Slash, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: When someone plays a prank by scribbling about Greg's length on the Met's toilet and someone actually replies!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Scribble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



Many would argue that policemen are some of the serious people they ever met, especially those that work under the serious crime division. But that is not always the case for all personnel in Scotland Yard, somehow there is this childish demeanor and jokes they love to play with each other. Sherlock Holmes once said that all the detective he works with look like pre-school children, can’t even understand how to solve a simple clue, one detective on Scotland Yard will agree to that but for different reasons. They act like pre-school children, yes but because they love to joke around and prank each other. At least that is what one Detective Inspector Lestrade thinks.

For more than twenty years Greg has been working for Scotland Yard but it seems despite his seniority or his rank, his team enjoys very much to tease him. At first, his team finds it funny to poke their boss because Greg can’t really get angry at them after all he is good to give some joke or jabs back to his team, but then after his divorce, the jokes turn into ‘How to make Lestrade get a date’. It is not a joke but somehow Greg finds it weird that his team is actively trying to promote him around to other departments about his bachelor status.

It is harmless, yes, but some of the words just make Greg wants to bury his face into his palm or even let the floor eat him. It is just too embarrassing, especially Donovan. His sergeant loves it too much when it comes to promoting him to other single women or even men. There is that one incident, a month ago, when they are taking a break from one murder case and head to coffee shop not far from the Yard. As they were waiting for their order Donovan started to talk to the barista and then promote her boss. Greg didn’t realize at first as he was replying to a text on his phone but then he caught a few bits of his sergeant’s words.

“Mh?” The man said out of context and looked up at the barista and then back to Donovan “Oh...sorry I didn’t listen.” he said honestly and picked up the mug of coffee from the table.

Donovan grinned all wide and chuckled, “Well as you can see he’s super shy but obviously a hunk so you want to write down his number?” Donovan never beat around the bush when it came to teasing Greg like that.

“Donovan!” Greg hissed when he heard her and looked at the barista. A man that was way too young for him. “Sorry, ignore her. She is just bored after a long time working and she didn't able to land any dates recently.” Greg said and glared at his sergeant who was just giving him an innocent look while sipping her coffee.

Even if Greg had a light blush on his cheeks and he was obviously embarrassed, the barista was definitely cool with that and chuckled, “It’s fine you little tasty policeman. Will give you my number together with your second coffee or do you prefer a latte?” The DCI had no idea how to respond. After all his wife was always saying that he was too busy and too boring and too nice and too rough and in the end no matter what he was doing, it was wrong. He just denied the offer and dragged Donovan out of the coffee shop to get back to work 

Donovan had asked after that what the barista lacked that Greg didn’t want to go out on a date with him. She kept pestering him until Greg had enough. When it comes to man, Greg didn’t look for a hunk or the overly handsome type. That just boring and really not on his alley. What he really wants is more special. Classy, elegant and posh. Damn posh. A man that not traditionally handsome, that is something right on his alley. A posh boy where he can ruffle some feathers.

“Basically a posh boy, Don. Now get back to work!” Greg glared and kicked the sergeant out of his office, shaking his head. He really didn’t know why his team is very invested in his love or sex life. That was a month ago. After that Greg never pays more attention to his team’s antics anymore although Donovan still trying to match him up or even make cheeky comments when she sees someone that she thinks will suit Greg. And every time Greg just shakes his head at her comment and tells her to get back to work.

So imagine the surprise when Greg takes a break after 4 hours of paperwork to go to the men’s toilet, goes to one of the stall only to find some scribble right on top where the toilet paper hang.

_ Greg is god-damned hun _ **_c_ ** _ k & can make u come all night _

The inspector blinks his eyes a few times to make sure that he reads the sentence correctly. His brain just goes a bit short circuited while he is trying to deduce who the hell in the right mind decided to vandalize the fucking toilet stall. He runs his fingers slowly on the sentence, notices that it is written by pen and already on that stall for a while now. He just sighs and finishes his business then takes a picture of it to ask his team about it. He definitely sure it is one of them, he doubts it is Donovan after all it is the men’s bathroom but then again that sergeant of his truly capable of doing something more.

After he is out of the men’s toilet, he corrects his belt and walks into the open space of his division, “Alright you lot. Who the hell vandalize the men’s bathroom stall with this?” He asks into the room and lifts his phone and, “Greg is a god-damned hunk & can make you come all night” he says it out loud and is perplex how damn good this sounds. At least when he imagines the right person but that beside the point, “Okay first of all ‘hunck’ is written h-u-n-k and ….what the hell you all think huh? Who shall read this? Our Super is going to this floor’s toilet too. The damn government as well when he’s here. Sherlock Holmes’ brother. The man who is probably paying our salaries, you bollocks.” Greg’s voice goes louder and louder and the light pink on his cheeks goes darker the more he talks about the writing while the others just stay silent, although some can be seen trying to hold down their laughter over the scribble. 

At the end Greg drops his phone again and sighs, “I will clean this now. And seriously it’s really….sweet in a way that you all are so concerned about my sex life but please...stop that shit right now or you all get a problem from me or worst.” he growls and pockets his phone again before he huffs and moves back to the toilet, noticing that his team still stay quiet about the whole thing and currently giving each other the side look wanting to know who the hell wrote such thing in the toilet. Once in the bathroom, Greg takes one of the papers for drying his hand and make it wet on the sink before he moves back to the third stall and checked the ‘slogan’ again “That’s just….idiotic” - although in a sense the words are true. He slides the wet paper over the tilings and the words disappear bit by bit by bit and when he sees another sentence so close to the first one. That sentence was written down in the most perfect script he ever sees in his life, all cursive and elegant like it doesn’t belong to be in Scotland Yard’s bathroom stall.

_ I’d like to measure is with my mouth  _ and behind this very obvious statement, there is an umbrella sticker.

“W-What the-----” Greg feels his jaw drops open. Not just a bit, no. He is properly shocked and if the first slogan made him blush, the second writing is making his face turned red properly. It isn’t about the word, no. It is about who probably writes the sentences. He recognizes the handwriting! Hell if he goes to his desk pulls out some letter he got from this person to match the writing it will be a one hundred percent match.

“N-No. No seriously no. He ….he would never. He rarely used the restroom here and … no he would never and ...no! No way!” Greg shakes his head and wipes the rest of the words away before his eyes go toward the umbrella sticker. It looks so innocent and yet it tells something more. Greg removes the sticker and throws the paper away but decides to keep the sticker and attach it on the back of his hand when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

**[09:51 pm -Message Mycroft Holmes]** _ Evening Detective Inspector, I’m very sorry to contact you this late but I need to talk to you regarding Johnson’s case that my team took over. I went to your office earlier but you weren’t there, so can you come to my residence? _

At first, Greg stills when he sees who texted him there but then, he shakes his head and swallows with a groan, “Oh seriously. It’s Friday and almost 10 pm!” he grumbles under his breath before he starts to tap the reply.  _ Be brave Lestrade _

**[09:53 pm -Message Gregory Lestrade]** _Sorry, but I doubt I can come over that late on a Friday. My week was horrible. I can do Monday, as I am free._

Greg really wishes that for once he doesn’t dance like Mycroft Holmes’ little puppet. He is not going to see the man just because the politician orders him to. Plus the fact that he is highly nervous from what he sees on the toilet wall is another reason why he doesn’t want to see the man tonight. If it’s a different situation he probably goes, after all he enjoys meeting the older Holmes brother. He enjoys the man company but right now his mind is still too shocked and he feels like he needs some beer to numb his head. His brain is trying to come up with an explanation about the writing, it tries to tell him that the sticker is just a joke from one of the DI on his division, probably Dimmock but his inner self is grinning madly, knowing very well that whose handwriting that belongs to.

**[09:54 pm -Message Mycroft Holmes]** _ That is unfortunate. _

The reply is short which makes Greg blink a few times. Perhaps he really can have his night by himself. After a few minutes without a new message, Greg decides to pocket his phone and makes way back to his office. Few steps and he feels his phone buzzed again, he pulls it out without thinking much and reads the new text that makes the blush return to his face and he can only stand there with his mouth agape.

**[10:07 pm -Message Mycroft Holmes]** _And here I thought you able to come all night, I guess I got the wrong information. Apologize for the inconvenience Inspector._

There is just something about the text that feels like it actually laughing or smirking at him. It just like the words are being rubbed to his face.  _ Come all night _ . That dastardly three words are haunting him and Greg becomes even more sure that Mycroft is the one that wrote the second sentence. The last text message just screams cheeky. Fuck.

Greg takes a deep breath and pockets his phone again almost in panic before he makes his way back to his office, closing the door behind him, ignoring the look he was given by his team. God he has many things to think about, for instance, Mycroft Holmes wrote down about measuring him with his mouth. Second, how the fuck is he going to respond to the last text?! Third, what the fuck is he going to do now?!

Too much information and so many feelings, although the biggest one he can feel is the excitement. The inspector groans as he buries his face in his palms and just thinks. “For fucks sake Holmes….” he hissed to himself before he slides his phone back out, reading the text over and over again. And truly with Mycroft Holmes you will never know what to say or do or if it is wrong or right. 

_ And here I thought you able to come all night, I guess I got the wrong information. Apologize for the inconvenience Inspector. _

This text was like a mantra and his eyes are unable to stop reading it. He does not even notice that he was tapping an answer.

**[10:32 pm -Message Gregory Lestrade]** _ Not the wrong information. _

Jesus Christ. He really sent that message and now his brown eyes surrounded by long black lashed blinked several times, till he understands what happens and just right there, he is flirting with the British government. Actually it is borderline sexting. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and opening them again to watch the word ‘sent’ turn into ‘read’. There is no going back from this. To be honest, he has a little crush on since he saw Mycroft Holmes for the first time. 

It has something to do with the untouchables aura, all pristine and proper. After all, Mycroft always looks like those student who follow the rules, all in line and above all things, perfect in everything he does. And Greg is just a sucker for those posh, proper boy type, always have been. It doesn’t help that Mycroft is all graceful when he walks, steps like wing beats, it just makes watching the man from behind even more enchanting. Then there’s the problem with how the politician chose each word that came out of his mouth, they are like prayers, superior too. Greg just groans when he realized that he is just too deep with his crush on the elder Holmes brother.

**[10.35 pm - Message Mycroft Holmes]** _Then you wouldn’t mind_ ** _coming_** _, would you?_

**[10.37 pm - Message Mycroft Holmes]** _I’ll have the security let you in and I hope you will able to_ ** _last all night lon_** _g, Inspector._

**[10.45 pm - Message Mycroft Holmes]** _Yes. I am propositioning you and yes I am serious._

The last text he received is enough to make Greg grabs his belongings and rushes out of his office. He doesn’t even say goodbye to his team that doing the night shift. Not when the elder Holmes is actually inviting him for sex. He can figure it out later if this just a one-time thing or not after the sex. After all, Mycroft wants to measure him with his mouth right?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> so... this story been sitting in my folder for 2 years.. and since I don't have uni and currently in self quarantined I decided to finish this and publish this! I do plan to finish three other stories that been gathering dust in my drive so cross all fingers until the next update please enjoy this!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato


End file.
